The overall aim of the Northwestern University Allergy-Immunology Research (NUAIR) Program is to train postdoctoral scientists in translational research, here defined as research of disease mechanisms that includes investigations in human subjects or human samples. The NUAIR Program builds on our Allergy-Immunology Fellowship, which has a long history of excellence in clinical and academic training. Unified efforts of established investigators in our Division with those from other Divisions and Departments have created a rich environment for translational research in the NUAIR program in which clinical and basic researchers, both faculty and trainees, collaborate and interact in weekly research and didactic activities. These collaborations have led to multidisciplinary translational research programs in several allergic diseases supported by well- equipped laboratories and a large number of research cores and facilities. Under the NUAIR Program, a steady state of 4 MD and/or PhD postgraduate trainees per year will receive 2 years of research training. Each will work together with a clinical research mentor and a basic research mentor to study mechanisms of allergic and immunological diseases, including studies of human subjects or their derived samples. In addition to well- structured research training and didactic activities strong mentoring and close monitoring of trainees' performances based on milestones will ensure proper progress during training. During the first period of funding, we have mentored 6 trainees; the three who have finished have all gone on to academic or industry research positions. Our retention plan includes support for trainees who remain in our Division as junior faculty members after T32-supported training, while they seek external funding support. Senior faculty members in the Allergy-Immunology Division have a strong record of mentoring trainees towards obtaining K awards (5 currently) and new R01 grants (4 junior faculty). We also offer programs to inspire medical students and residents to pursue careers in Allergy-Immunology. Taken together, our rapidly expanding and comprehensive Allergy-Immunology research environment will provide state-of-the-art training to highly qualified MD, MD/PhD and PhD postdoctoral trainees. These trainees will conduct collaborative translational research in Allergy- Immunology, initiating research careers that will help solve a severe national need for academic leaders in this field.